Adam Park
Adam Park is a character from the Saban Entertainment TV series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. About him Adam first met the Rangers during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them had previously lived in Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Rangers' surprise, the Stone Canyon trio were not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, and they ultimately won. Adam's friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Stone Canyon teens were kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite would render them evil permanently was set loose on them by Goldar in order to make them Zedd's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeded, but ultimately failed; it was the morphed Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy who rescue them. Billy managed to wrestle the snake away so that the teens could be freed; however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck forced him to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, were revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the command center where the identities of Jason, Zack and Trini would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal their identities. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Rocky and Aisha also took over Jason and Trini's places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Angel Grove and transfer over to Angel Grove High with the other Rangers. As a kid, he was often picked on and left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself while training in martial arts, though he still had problems with girls. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. When Rito Revolto joined Zedd and Rita and destroyed the Thunderzords, Adam gained new Ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Adam was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, and found the Zeo Sub-Crystal behind a waterfall. When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age. After graduating from Angel Grove High School, he became an acclaimed stuntman, and received even more focus than before. Friends Adam's friends include: Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Geki, Goushi, Dan, Boi, Mei, Burai, Bulk, and Skull Enemies Adam's enemies are: Rita, Zedd, Rito, and Scorpina Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Black Characters Category:Green characters Category:Protagonists